Say Goodbye Again: The Backstory
by xXEternal.BlissXx
Summary: Zoey couldn't believe she was being sent away just for a stupid accident. 'Dear journal, life sucks starting now.' Being sent to Biovolt Abbey would be one of the best things and the worst things ever to happen in her life.
1. Prologue

Say Goodbye Again [Beyblade Prologue

**Eternal:** Welcome to _my_ first story! I hope all of you like it.

**Tyson:** Does the OC fall in love with me?

**Eternal:** -.-; wouldn't you like to know?

**Ray:** anyways, Eternal.Bliss doesn't not own the beyblade characters in anyway, only her characters.

**Eternal:** Domo arigato gozaimasu, Ray-san. (Thank you very much)

**Ray:** Do itashimashite, Eternal-chan. (You're welcome)

**Max:** Let's start! Go!

------

"Happy 7th birthday Mina-chan!" A girl sang as she clung to her best friend in the world Mina Hinamori. Mina hugged her friend back giving her a bright smile. "Thank you Zo-chan." Mina says as they let go Zoey running over to glomp another one of her friends. Mina shook her head smiling running over to Zoey and her group of friends. "Here open this one!" Zoey said giving Mina a black box with a purple ribbon. Mina carefully opened the box taking out looking at the Beyblade parts her friend had given her. "Zo-chan, they're awesome, but these aren't even in stores yet, how did you?" "My Dad is one of those top Beyblade makers, he made some for you, they're pretty…uhm, technical. I'm still training I still haven't even mastered mine yet." Zoey said laughing while rubbing the back of her head. "Wait till you get a bitbeast, they'll be just as good!" Zoey said with a grin. "Wow, Zo-chan, thank you!" Mina said hugging her friend tight. "No problem!" She admitted.

After the party had ended and everyone left except for Zoey, Mina and she had a practice match to break in the new parts for her Beyblade. "Come on get her!" Mina shouted to her new Blue and white Beyblade. "Get her Dranzer, attack!" Zoey called to her Purple and black Beyblade. The center of Zoey's Beyblade lit up slightly as Zoey's Beyblade rammed Mina's sending her flying out of the dish. "I win!" Zoey cheered jumping up as her Beyblade returned to her hand. "So was that your bitbeast?" Mina asked her friend looking over her Beyblade for damage. "Yup! Her name is Black Dranzer, she's a black phoenix I got just a few days ago remember my birthday party?" Zoey asked grinning. "Yeah, I remember; hey Zo-chan with that Beyblade and your bitbeast you could so take down Eric! He's so full of himself I hate him!" Mina said.

"I don't know Mina…" Zoey said unsure of her. "If you beat him he'll never pick on us again!" Mina claimed. "Let's do it then!" Zoey said with a smile as they both high-fived. The next day was planned out by the two girls getting their revenge on the boy; so he'll get a taste of his medicine. Zoey spent the night at Mina's both going to school together the next day, Zoey's beyblade tucked away along with Mina's as well. "Hello girlies!" A boy's voice sang as the two turned around to see their rival Eric. "Hey, Eric I challenge you to a beyblade battle!" Zoey challenged grinning widely. Eric merely smirked as he nodded, "I'll prove to you once and for all, beyblade is a boys sport." He said cockily. "Whatever just meets us outside after school?" "It is after school." Mina said. "Oh, well let's do this then!" Says Zoey while pulling out her beyblade and purple launcher loading it up with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I'll be ref! Get ready you two." Mina said as Eric and Zoey got into their places holding out their beyblades. "3…2…1…GO SHOOT!" Mina shouted, Zoey jerked her ripcord sending her beyblade flying into the dish Eric launched his into the dish they instantly clashed grinding against each other madly. Zoey didn't say anything while she beybladed Eric, "What's wrong Zoey cat got your tongue?" Eric taunted, Zoey still didn't say a word as her beybladed circled around his then attacked him from behind sending his beybladed forward a great deal. "I see you've gotten better, however that still won't be enough! Get her good!" Eric called as his beybladed charged straight for the black beyblade ramming it directly sending it to the edge of the beyblade dish.

"This battle will be over soon, just quit and this will be over quick." Eric suggested to her. Zoey shook her head as her beybladed rammed Eric's sending his back to the edge of the dish this time. By this time around a group started to gather around the two and Mina as well. "Get'em Zoey beat him good!" A girl shouted to her, "Smash her Eric!" Another girl said. Eric's and Zoey's beybladed grinding each other so hard you could see sparks fly. "Weak!" Eric shouted as his beybladed rammed Zoey's sending her beybladed back to the edge, it stayed there for a moment before leaning back into the dish. "Giving up already? I knew it you're just too weak!" Eric shouted, Zoey let out a small grow her fist clenched tight. "Get'em Zoey, knock him out of the dish!" Mina called. "Shut up!" Eric shouted pushing Mina side. "Hey!" Mina shouted as she fell back landing on the ground with a loud **thud**. "DRANZER LET HIM HAVE IT!" Zoey screamed as a black light flashed a large Black phoenix rose out of Zoey's black and purple blade. "Aim your _Black Fire Dart_!" Zoey commanded her eyes turned a slight shade of Purple as the black phoenix screeched loudly as the beybladed engulfed in a purple/black fire charging straight for Eric's beyblade. Her beyblade made contact shattering the beybladed to pieces, some of the fire spread onto the schoolhouse making it burn. The children panicked screaming running away from the site. "You lose." Zoey said in low growl directed at Eric. Eric, so stunned, scurried away like a scared mouse running straight home screaming: _"MOMMY!"_

Zoey held out her hand as her beybladed returned to her hand, she glanced over at Mina who had a look of awe on her pale stricken face. "THAT WAS SO COOL ZO-CHAN!" Mina shrieked as she glomped her friend to the ground. "Thanks, Mina weren't you scared, like everyone else?" Zoey asked her friend curiously. Mina shook her head only flashing her friend a large smile. "Of course not, why would I? You're my friend Zoey, why would I be scared of you?" Says Mina with that smile still pasted onto her face. "Thanks Mi-chan."

"_IN other news local schoolhouse was set on fire this afternoon by a mysterious purple flame, the fireman arrived at the scene just in time to put out the fire. No one was harmed during this incident, though no witnesses were found we are still searching for the cause of this incident."_ Zoey closed her book hearing the news reporter on the Television. Grabbing the remote she changed the channel to some cartoons setting her book aside. She spent a good half hour practically drooling at the TV losing about 30 percent of what she learned in school today. Or what's left of the school now, since she had burned it down _accidentally_ sure, she hadn't gained complete and total control of Black Dranzer but hey she had to try the attack some time.

The sudden ring of the doorbell brought Zoey back into reality, hearing footsteps shuffle to the door; she could hear mutters and mumbles. Zoey turned up the volume more drowning out the voices that were interrupting her cartoon session. Sighing, the brown haired girl turned off the TV heading over towards the door where she saw her mom and a Police officer at her door. The police officer fixed his sight on Zoey his eye's widening. "That's her, she's the one!" He shouted. Before Zoey or her mother could react Zoey was pinned against the ground hands behind her back her face into the shag faded carpet below her. Zoey turned her head to the side her face still pressed down by the officer's firm hand upon her temple.

"What are you doing?!" The child's mother shrieked in distress. "Ma'am, we have reasons to believe your daughter is the one who started the schoolhouse fire, along with another friend of hers we're taking her into custody." The officer explained. "What, how could she? She's only a child!" The woman cried tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Ma'am but your daughter is under arrest, she will be proven innocent until we figure out who the _real_ culprit is." The officer took a pair of handcuffs out from his back pocket clicking them onto Zoey's small fragile wrists. The officer lifted her up pushing her towards the police car outside of her house. _"What's going on?"_ Zoey thought in panic. "Don't worry Zoey your Father and I will get you out of this!" She heard her mother call. Before Zoey could say another word she was shoved into the back of the police car hitting against someone as well. "Hey, get off!" She heard Eric's voice growl. Zoey sat up the door shutting behind her; she looked up at Eric's scowling face then looked past him seeing Mina looking just as confused as she was. "Mina, what's going on?" The raven-haired girl didn't answer but only shake her head shutting her purple eyes tight. "Buckle up kid." The officer said. Zoey did as she was told, looking out the window, the girl saw her house slowly move away, everything else becoming a blur as the vehicle gained more speed.

-----

"I'm going to ask you one more time, did EITHER of you three start this fire? If you answer you all can go home." The three Children stayed silent not to dare utter a word, the detective gave a long sigh coming a hand through his black hair, he look at the three children. "I'll go call your parents." He left the room without another word leaving the three children alone. "Alright, we all know it's Zoey so why should we stay silent?" Eric spoke up. "Shut up Eric, you were asking for it." Zoey muttered under her breath. "Did not, you're the one challenged me to a beybattle and brought out that huge beast of yours!" Eric shouted grabbed Zoey by the collar. "SO? At least I beat your butt; you should've seen the look on your face!" Zoey cried with laughter as Eric gripped the collar of her shirt tighter. "Guys calm down; fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" Mina shouted at the two. Eric growled lowly letting go of Zoey's collar only for her to shot a glare of her own at the boy.

"But what in the world was that thing, the beast you called out?" Eric asked Zoey curiously as she fixed her shirt. "It's called a bitbeast; I got it when I turned 7 this past month. I don't know how to control her, so I'm to blame when It came setting the school on fire." Zoey admired sighing heavily. "Don't take the whole blame Zo-chan, I mean it was my idea to get Eric back with your bitbeast." Mina spoke. "You were both in on this to get me?!" Eric gasped. "Yes, we wanted to beat your butt in a beybattle so you'd stop being such a meanie face!" Zoey snapped at him. The door suddenly bust opens the detective standing there with a grin spread across his face. "Gotcha..." He said with triumph in his voice. "Darn..." The two girls said in unison. "Heh, busted." Eric said with a grin as well.

-----

"I can't believe this our child, OUR OWN DAUGHTER; set the schoolhouse on fire I can't believe this! And with her beyblade too, I _knew_ that bitbeast would cause trouble and here we are!" Zoey's father said pacing back and forth in the living room. "Richard calm down, and come look at this." Zoey's mother called to him. Richard gave a sigh walking over to his wife's side. _"Biovolt Abbey?_ _'Where beybladers learn to have control and complete discipline of his or her beyblade.'_ So is this what you wanted to show me?" The woman nodded, "Yes, I received an e-mail from Rika not too long ago about it. She had recently sent her child there too, and he's completely changed. Well she sent him there for other reasons too but you get the point." She explained scrolling up and down looking at the links at the homepage.

"This is a wonderful idea Maria, Zoey will learn how to control her bitbeast, and whatever that thing is and we can pay off everything else how much does this thing cost anyways?" Richard said. "Not much, we just fill out a form, and drop her off at the Abbey, and we can come back within 3 months to see her progress. Rika says the improvement will be remarkable." Maria said with a smile. "So we just _leave_ her there? And come back here…?" Richard asked. Maria only nodded, "I'll be lonely without her but…I suppose it'll be for the best. Zoey needs to have control over her bitbeast and this is the best way to do it." Richard said Maria nodded smiling slightly. "Yeah, for the best." She agreed.

-------

"Biovolt Abbey? IN MOSCOW, RUSSIA?" Zoey screamed, "When am I going?" She asked with much anger in her voice. "Next Week, isn't this great? You get to have full control over your bitbeast, beyblade for as long as you like and there will be snow!" "But it's cold there; I'll freeze my butt off!" Zoey complained. "You'll be going either you like it or not." Her Dad said sternly. "But-!" "No buts, you'll be going there and that's final." Her mom said. "Now go pack your essentials and call Mina, I'm sure she would like to know her friend is going away." The brown haired girl could only take so much. Clenching her fists she ran to room tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she slammed her door shut. She slid down the ground burying her face in her arms and cried. Zoey eventually stopped crying as she laid on her bed staring at the white ceiling above her, silent streams of tears still running down her face, she soon turned on her side falling asleep, knowing tomorrow being Thursday, would be one of the hardest days of her life. How was she going to break this to Mina? Moreover, starting a new school in the process, which she'll soon be leaving anyways. Why…was she cursed to this life she led, she had no clue. Hopefully, her worries would soon disappear into the darkness that soon whisked her away.


	2. Chapter 1

Say Goodbye Again (Beyblade) Chapter One

**Eternal:** Thank you those who have reviewed my story, I am grateful, I got some good advice too. Yayz.

**Tyson:** Come on does the main char fall in love with me?! Dx

**Eternal:** You'll find out soon, _(grins)_

**Max:** anyways, Eternal.Bliss doesn't not own the beyblade characters in anyway, only her characters.

**Eternal:** of course! (Thank you max)

**Max:** woo (no problem!)

**Tyson:** Damn American's and their English Language. Dx

----------

"RUSSIA…?!" A raven haired girl screamed in Zoey's ear. Zoey plugged her right ear just in time before her friend screamed gathering attention of some people around them.

"Yes, Russia, my parents are putting me there for what happened to the school house!" Zoey exclaimed while Mina and herself stopped in front of their new bus stop. "But that's _so_ unfair! What will happen to our friendship, you can't go!" Mina pleaded while clinging onto Zoey's arm. The brown haired girl only shook her head letting out a sigh from her mouth.

"I guess I'm to blame, I'm the one who set the place on fire and now my face is all over the news, I _know_ I'll be treated like an outcast here. Well, at least I won't have to go to school, right?" Zoey while grinning at her friend, Mina only gave a small smile as the bus pulled up in front of them. The doors slid open allowing the two girls to climb on the bus. Once upon entering the bus no one was aboard yet, so it would seem the two girls got to pick where ever they sat. Both exchanging grins, Mina and Zoey headed towards the back of the bus and plopped down upon the brown colored seats.

The bus doors soon closed and the bus started up again cruising along the neighborhoods the bus soon filled with more children shouting and talking loudly. Zoey and Mina stayed put in the back, Mina fiddling with her beyblade while Zoey stared out the window watching the scenery go by.

The bus soon stopped at its destination, everyone scrambled off the bus. Zoey and Mina were the last to leave as the bus drove away, the two girls look at their new school. Quite large for an elementary school, Zoey looked around seeing people much bigger and taller than her and Mina.

"This doesn't seem like your ordinary school." Mina commented. "Of course it isn't." A new voice spoke. Mina and Zoey both glanced to their right seeing a girl with purple bangs and gray hair and purple eyes. "It's a school for grades Kinder through 5th, there's another campus about a half a mile away from here, which has the grades 6-12th. You two must be new huh?" The two girls merely nodded at the girl.

"Cool, I just came here not too long ago as well; my name is Hikaru Suzuki by the way." "Mina Hinamori." "Zoey Sawatari." "English but has a Japanese last name. How interesting. Oh, right I'm in the 3rd grade anyways." Hikaru smiled at the two girls who only smiled back. "Follow me, if you will!" Zoey and Mina followed Hikaru into their new school; everyone seemed to have a certain uniform on even Hikaru. Zoey and Mina stuck out like sore thumbs only wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes and a plain tee-shirt. The trio made it through the long hallways passing by many other students gossiping talking amongst themselves and others.

_"This place is really big…"_ The brown haired girl thought as she glanced around. Her eyes stopped on a boy with slick black hair half of it covering his left eye. A small blush crept onto Zoey's cheeks as she tired her best to hide a smile on her face. The boy was talking to a bleach-blonde girl who only giggled at his remarks. The boys' blue eyes traveled to Zoey's direction, he smiled at her who only caused the blonde haired girl to squeal and the brown haired girl to blush furiously.

"Here we are, the main office I gotta get to class maybe we'll have some classes together! See ya around!" Hikaru waved as she ran off in the same direction they came back from. Mina was the first to enter the main office speaking to the office aid. Mina was soon lead away by the counselor into her main office. Zoey sat alone on the black cherry wood bench by the class case of Trophies of the schools achievements.

Zoey twiddled her thumbs her eyes wandering around the office, a few people came in the office and left mostly teachers some were students. A familiar raven haired boy entered the office just as the bell rang. Another boy greeted the raven haired boy with a handshake ending with them slamming fists. Zoey couldn't help but stare at the boy, sure it was a crush but still, there is a reason _why_ they call it. '_Crushes_'. Upon studying the raven haired boy closer Zoey could see he had faint purple coloring on the tips of his hair. Mina soon came back ushering Zoey into the counselors' office.

"Zoey Sawatari, let's see you were talking English in your pervious school and you were passing with flying colors, let's see is there anything you want pacifically?" The counselor turned her attention back to the brown haired girl who only shook her head. "Not anything I can think of." The counselor turned back to her computer typing something then turning back to Zoey with a smile. "Well, I can only guess you can beyblade so I'll set you up with an intermediate beyblade class." "You actually have those here?" Zoey questioned looking quite puzzled. "Of yes, of course! We're not just _any_ ordinary school, I'll have one of my aids show you around; he's in the same grade as you. Plus, to make it easier on yourself and me I set you both with some similar classes."

Zoey gave a small smile as the printer spit out her schedule, only in 3rd grade and she'd be taking beyblade intermediate classes. "Kain, will you come in here please?" She called, Zoey's feet shift slightly as the same boy she saw earlier came into the office, and he wore that same smile on his face before. "Zoey, this is Kain Satou. Kain this is Zoey Sawatari." Kain bowed respectfully Zoey soon did so as well; she gave a small smile as well did Kain. "Well, Kain show Zoey and her friend to their classes the bell should ring soon." Kain only nodded motioning Zoey to follow him. (**A/N:** Zoey skipped a few grades she's ahead of her class; same is Mina, just to make sure you all know what's going on, it's to fit the plot.)

The brown haired girl did not utter a word as she followed after Kain, trying so hard to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. They both stopped by back at the office, Zoey ran over to Mina whispering in her ear about previous events. Giggling Mina walked over to Kain introducing herself, Kain only nodded as he turned to look at Zoey who only gave a small meek smile; he gave one back as he told the girls to follow him. The Tour was over before the bell rang Mina left quickly giving her friend a tight hug, dashing towards her first class. Conveniently, Kain's and Zoey's next class stood right in front of them.

Opening the sliding door Kain let Zoey go through first then following soon after. Zoey showed her slip to the teacher, the Teacher introduced herself as _'Mrs. Tai'_ Giving Zoey a table that had Kain in it and Hikaru. Kain being First seat, Zoey being Second and Hikaru being in the last seat, the brown haired girl sat in her seat Kain following pursuit waiting for the other students to fill in. Looking at her surroundings Zoey noticed that the classroom was like any other normal Japanese room except instead of desks there were tables.

"I'm not late!" A voice rang being familiar to Zoey, Hikaru slid into the classroom with a grin on her face. Hikaru's purple eyes scanned the classroom the first thing she spied was Zoey looking around the classroom. "Zoya-chan!" Hikaru sang as she skipped over to the table. _"Zoya-chan?"_ The brunette thought questionably. Hikaru stopped at the table with a big grin on her face, "I see you're with Kain and me, isn't that awesome! Lemme see your schedule." Zoey handed Hikaru her schedule the purple banged girl scanned through it a wide grin forming on her face.

"You basically have my same schedule, ooh, you beyblade!!?" Hikaru asked with much excitement in her voice. Kain who wasn't paying attention to the conversation before now listened carefully hearing the word _'beyblade'_. By then more students started to fill the room. "Yeah, I beyblade I don't think I'm very good at it though but I could be wrong." She replied. "Ah, you see Kain here is the all time beyblade champion at this school he even beat out the 5th graders AND Seniors of the Academy." Hikaru said bragging almost. Kain rubbed the back of his head, "It was nothing really, just doing what comes natural." He said with a smile that made Zoey smile as well.

"Yeah right you tard you _know_ you can easily whoop someone in the big leagues. Hey why not face Zoey next period? That'd be so awesome!" "But-" Kain and Zoey both spoke but the teacher told everyone to be quiet and sit down in their seats. Zoey fiddled with her shirt quite nervous about that she'd be facing against her crush so soon in a beyblade battle and she had a feeling something bad was going to happen just like when she lost control of Dranzer and set her old School house on fire. The bell came all too quickly, being dragged out of the class by Hikaru all the way down to beyblade class would have to be the most interesting moment of her life so far.

"Alright, the first one's here you both ready?" Said a grinning Hikaru, her purple eyes shining with excitement, the two both nodded. Hikaru led them through two double doors into one large beyblade training area; a beydish lay in the center of the room the standard bowl shape would give the utmost fairness when it came to a regular battle anyways. Kain and Zoey took their spots at the opposite side of the dish beyblades a ready.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1. GO SHOOT!" Hikaru cried out. Without another word both Zoey's and Kain's beyblades soared into the beydish instantly colliding against each other. The brown haired girl kept her eyes on her beyblades at all times, Kain only kept his eyes on his opponent, him noticing she never kept her eyes off her beyblade. Kain gave a small chuckle as he beyblade took off away from Zoey's beyblade then when zooming around the whole stadium. Zoey's beyblade dodged every attempt Kain could throw at her, unfortunately when Zoey thought it was over Kain's beyblade disappeared!

Zoey's eyes widened as she look up at Kain who only had a smile on his face, the brunette's beyblade hit something invisible to Zoey but not to Kain as the thing hit Zoey's beyblade once more this time with much more applied force than the original hit. The girl was racking her brain thinking of anything to get out of her current situation. Then it struck her, Zoey only grinned and her beyblade reacted to her thought as if they both shared the same mind. Black Dranzer started her 360 degree attack as she hit every point in the beydish each angle different than before. Kain's eye's widened until he realized he was too late. "...!" The cloak on Kain's beyblade disappeared as soon as Zoey's beyblade smashed directly into his.

Hikaru's lips started to curve into a giant smile as she continued to watch her two friends duke it out at beyblading. It wasn't before long when the other kids from other beyblading classes at that moment started to come into the main training room seeing Zoey and Kain beybattling each other. Shouts and cheers soon filled the room as the beybattle continued to rage on. "Bring him down new girl...!" Comes a voice from the crowd cheering on Zoey. "Get her good Kain, we love you!" A girl's voice screamed along with many others.

Kain's beyblade started to circle around Zoey's beyblade, Zoey watching Kain's beyblade carefully. She narrowed her eyes they turned from a light brown to a light shade of purple, Kain noticing this immediately calling out to his beyblade.

"Pull back, now!"

_"Aim your light!"_ Zoey soon shouted after Kain. A faint screech came from Zoey's beyblade; almost everyone covered their ears not being able to handle the high screech.

_"Careful, I don't want anything to happen like last time..."_ Zoey muttered under her breath trying her best to restrain herself, not wanting another burn down incident happening like before. A purple flame flew from the tip of her beyblade's base, instantly being engulfed by the fire. "Kain!" The blonde haired girl from earlier shrieked to him. Kain's eyes were glued to his beyblade and Zoey's a wicked smile forming upon his lips.

"Shield your mind, _Amu_!" Kain shouted loudly right before Zoey's beyblade had rammed right into his, soon after the whole dish erupting into an explosion of smoke and pieces of the concrete dish.

_So, he has a bitbeast too...? Guess I'm not the only one..._ Thought Zoey as she covered her mouth and nose so any dust or anything harmful wouldn't go into her system. She stood there for god knows how long until the dust was starting to settle down. Everyone started to hear coughing, loud coughing, coming from the other side of the dish. Once the dust had settled, Kain's beyblade was still in the dish, along with Zoey's they were both down. Kain, however, was coughing violently into his hand. Zoey could see some blood starting to seep through his hand.

"Kain lost!"

"To a new comer!"

"No actually it's a tie."

"But, Kain _never_ ties!"

"KAIN-KUN!" The blonde haired girl shrieked rushing over to his side. Zoey beat it to her, Kain fell back being caught by Zoey in the process. The girl screeched to a halt growling lowly glaring at Zoey with hate and despise. "Arigatou, Zoey." Kain said coughing some more. _"Doitashimashite."_ She spoke. _"Byoki desu..."_ Kain whispered. "I can see that, let's get you to the nurse, or you'll get worse." Zoey told him as she stood up placing his left arm over her shoulder using her right arm around his waist to support him, while gripping his left arm with her left hand.

"Hikaru, can you get our beyblade's? I'll meet you in the nurse's office." "Ah, sure!" Hikaru agreed nimbily as she slid down into the dish picking up Kain's and Zoey's beyblades'. "Who is that girl?" A blue haired girl spoke up suddenly next to the blonde haired girl. "I don't know, she's new apparently, I've never seen her before." Spoke a green haired girl pushing up her glasses. "Well, I suppose we should show her how it's like around here." Said the blonde grinning devilishly as she watched Kain, Zoey and Hikaru walk off to the nurses' office.

_Japanese Words:_

_Doitashimashite you're welcome_

_Byoki desu I'm sick._

------------------


End file.
